omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Shaymin
Summary Shaymin is a Grass Type Mythical Pokémon that is first encountered in Pokémon Diamond and Pearl. The player encounters it after receiving a letter from Professor Oak and meeting with him on Route 224. Upon inscribing what they're most grateful for on a white rock, Shaymin creates the Sunbreak Path to greet the Player, upon which it can be fought and subsequently caught at the Flower Paradise. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B | ' 6-B' Name: Shaymin Origin: Pokémon Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Gratitude Pokémon, Mythical Pokémon, Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Plant Manipulation, Telepathy, Duplication, Portal Creation (In the Reverse World), Statistics Amplification, Energy Projection, Absorption (Via Leech Seed), Healing, Resistance to Toxins and Pollutants (Absorbs them into its flowers, which prompts it into using Seed Flare), Air Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Immunity to powders and Leech Seed, Resistance to Ground, Water, Grass, and Electric Type moves. | Same as Land Forme with the addition of Flight. No longer resistant to Electric Type moves but now resistant to Fighting Type moves. Attack Potency: Small Country level (Created the Seabreak Path to connect it from the Flower Paradise to Route 224. Comparable to other Legendaries) |''' Country level''' (Is noticeably stronger) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Crossed Seabreak Path in under 2 seconds) | Sub-Relativistic (Is significantly faster than base) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Small Country Class | Country Class Durability: Small Country level |''' Country level''' Stamina: Should be above average, judging by its Mythical status Range: Hundreds of meters to several kilometers with ranged attacks. Standard Equipment: Gracidea Flower (Transforms Shaymin into Sky Forme), Lum Berry (Cures Shaymin of any status condition once). Intelligence: Like all Pokémon, Shaymin is intelligent enough to understand human speech and act accordingly, and is even able to communicate with them through telepathy. In Land Forme, it is bossy, childish, and demanding, but somewhat cowardly and prone to panicking. It is much braver and more confident in Sky Forme, being brave and competent enough to take on and temporarily hold off other Legendary Pokémon. Weaknesses: Fire, Poison, Bug, Flying, and Ice Type moves. Is afraid of giant creatures. | Shaymin gains a weakness to Rock Type attacks it switches into Sky Forme. Being frozen, or it being nighttime turns it from Sky to Land Forme. Its weakness to Ice Type moves becomes much greater. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities * Natural Cure: While in Land Forme, Shaymin will naturally cure itself of burns, paralysis, and poison after spending enough time away from combat. * Serene Grace: While in Sky Forme, Shaymin's natural good fortune doubles the likelihood of favorable secondary occurrences from its attacks, such as flinching from Air Slash and the defense-lowering effects of Seed Flare. Moves * Air Slash: '''Shaymin fires off a blade of compressed air that slices through all in its path and is likely to force those who survive to flinch. * '''Aromatherapy: Shaymin uses therapeutic scents from the flowers on its body to cleanse itself of status ailments like poison, paralysis, and burns. * Energy Ball: Shaymin compresses verdant energy into a ball-shaped projectile that it fires at its target. It may lower the target's resistance to further attacks on impact. * Leech Seed: Shaymin fires off seeds that latch onto an opponent and grow using the nutrients in their body, gradually healing Shaymin with the nutrients they absorb. * Growth: Shaymin forces its body to grow to increase the power of its attacks. * Leaf Storm: Shaymin unleashes a powerful flurry of wind and razor-sharp leaves to blow the target away, dealing heavy damage but lowering Shaymin's attack power in the process. * Magical Leaf: Shaymin releases a flurry of leaves that will chase the target endlessly before slashing them with razor-sharp edges. * Quick Attack: Shaymin accelerates to speeds far exceeding its normal limits to tackle its opponent before they can react. * Seed Flare: Shaymin's signature attack, it absorbs pollutants and toxins from the atmosphere before unleashing the pent up toxins as a powerful shockwave of verdant energy and can lower the opponent's resistance to further attacks on impact. Should Shaymin absorb any of the Reverse World's toxic clouds and then use the move in said location it will open a portal to the Real World. Said portals tend to have a very powerful suction not even it can escape. * Sweet Scent: Shaymin releases an intoxicatingly sweet aroma that dulls the senses of those that smell it, making them less likely to dodge. * Synthesis: Shaymin performs rapid photosynthesis to acquire the energy necessary to rapidly heal itself. The amount of health it restores is increased under sunny conditions but decreased under rain, hail, sandstorms, or other weather conditions. * Worry Seed: Shaymin attaches a seed that makes the target a paranoid insomniac, nullifying their passive abilities in the process. * Substitute: Shaymin creates a physically identical copy of itself to take a limited number of hits for it. Shaymin must sacrifice some of its health to use the move. * Natural Gift: Shaymin attacks by drawing power from its held berry. Its type and power depends on the berry in question. This also consumes the berry. * Sweet Kiss: Shaymin plants a sweet, angelic kiss on the opponent which causes confusion. * Healing Wish: Shaymin fully heals one of its allies back up to peak condition. This causes Shaymin to faint in the process however. Key: Land Forme | Sky Forme Category:Characters Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Mythical Pokemon Category:Tier 6 Category:Nintendo